


Supreme Coolness of DeForest Kelley and Uncle Jimmy, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/F, Family, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Mrs. McNally, you're so outnumbered it's ridiculous."





	Supreme Coolness of DeForest Kelley and Uncle Jimmy, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“OK, what are we eating?”

Nancy stepped over Jeremy’s legs and sat down on the couch. Lauren cuddled close; Nancy put her arm around her.

“Pizza!” Fitz and Jeremy said in unison.

“I could go for pizza.” Lauren said.

“I want a corn beef special.” Scooter said.

“Yeah.” Jimmy nodded. “I like the sound of that.”

“Extra slaw on mine.”

Lauren wanted to object but did not. It was family night and everyone was allowed to overindulge. Anyway, at Scooter’s physical a week ago everything went well. If he wanted the corn beef special, he could have it.

“OK, a large pizza…” Nancy said.

“Half bacon, half pepperoni.” The boys replied.

Nancy cringed. She had no idea how they could eat as much as they did.

“Large pizza, two corn beef specials, and a small plain pizza. Who’s calling?”

“Jeremy.” Fitz said.

“He’s exempt.” Nancy replied. “He got a B on his chemistry test.”

Nancy reached out to tousle his rust colored hair.

“Yeah, I'm exempt. Ha!”

“Fitz.” Scooter said.

“Uncle Jimmy.” Fitz and Jeremy said in unison.

“Ooh, that’s two for you honey.” She handed the phone to Jimmy. “Here you go.”

“Pepe’s?” Jimmy asked.

“Yep.”

“What are we going to watch?” Scooter asked.

“No war movies.” Nancy declared.

“OK, that kills about 90% of my ideas.”

“Sorry daddy. How about Love, Actually?”

“No.” Jeremy moaned, falling back on the floor and covering his face with his hands. “I would rather be bound, have my eyelids glued open and be forced to watch a 24 hour Woody Allen marathon than see that movie again.”

“I think no would be good enough.” Lauren cut her eyes at him. “That kills Manhattan and Hannah and Her Sisters.”

“Galaxy Quest.” Jimmy suggested.

Nancy had just seen that last week.

“Terminator 3.” Fitz said.

Jeremy agreed with that but Nancy thought it was too violent.

“No Hostel, Cabin Fever, Devil’s Rejects, or any of that.” the former National Security Advisor said. “My stomach can't take it.”

“There has to be something we can agree on.” Scooter said. “We do this every single time we try to decide on a movie to watch.”

“What are you thinking Scooter?” Jeremy asked.

“Star Trek.”

“Only six to choose from.” Jimmy replied. “Don’t say three anyone!”

Fitz closed his mouth.

“How long will the food be?” Fitz asked.

“About 30 minutes. I say four, for Star Trek.”

“Sentimental drivel.” Jeremy said. “And I don’t like Spock in that one, with that whole Zen thing, though Bones is excellent.”

“I didn’t know Roger Ebert was living here with us.” Nancy replied.

“That was so funny I forgot to laugh.”

“Six.” Scooter said.

“The one with the Klingons?” Lauren asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Bones is the best in that one.” Nancy said. “Nothing beats that grizzled wit.”

“So six?” Fitz asked.

They all agreed and honestly, it was the first time all year that they managed to order food and pick a movie without so much time going by that the whole exercise was fruitless.

“Should we wait for the food to come?” Jimmy asked.

“Yeah.” Nancy stood. “Who wants drinks?”

The boys wanted Pepsi and Lauren wanted a glass of white wine.

“We have the ale you like Jimmy.” She said, once again stepping over Jeremy.

“I will take a glass, thank you Nancy.”

“Scooter?”

“Um, a glass of ale sounds nice.”

She went into the kitchen. Fitz put in the DVD but turned to ESPN to check out Sportscenter.

“Oh God.” Lauren groaned. “There has to be something else on.”

“Mrs. McNally, you're so outnumbered it’s ridiculous.”

“I'm going to help Nancy.”

“Yeah,” her brother raised his eyebrow. “Sure you are.”

Lauren laughed, hitting him and going into the kitchen. As Nancy poured drinks, Lauren grabbed a tray from the top of the cabinet.

“Baby?”

“Hmm?”

“I think I want to keep Jeremy.”

“Really?”

“Mmm hmm. I've gotten attached.”

“My offer to give you another child was denied.” Lauren said.

“I knew you'd remind me of that. I don’t know; he’s practically grown up…I don’t know if I wanted to raise two at once.”

“I know what you mean. We all fit together, don’t we?”

Just then, the guys shouted and cheered in the living room. It drove Lauren’s point home. She and Nancy loved their boys.

“Have you talked to Helen recently?” Lauren asked.

“About three weeks ago. It was just the usual niceties. Jeremy told me she is on an extended vacation; went to Paris to visit his Aunt. I don’t think he’s talked to her in at least two. I don’t ask much because he pretends to be OK with it but he is hurting.”

“Yeah. At least he knows he is welcome here. He is always welcome in our family.”

“Where are those drinks?” Jeremy shouted toward the kitchen. “We’re dying of thirst out here.”

The doorbell rang before Nancy could throw out a snappy retort. They went into the den as Jimmy was pulling his money clip from his pocket. He peeled off two twenties and told the boys to give it all to the delivery guy. They just looked at him wide-eyed.

“Whoa.” Jeremy said. “Chicks dig the knot, huh Uncle Jimmy?”

“They most definitely do. They also like big tippers boys. Remember that.”

The boys went to the door and came back with dinner. Lauren told them to take it to the kitchen. They all gathered there, except Scooter, and put things on plates. Fitz and Jeremy were content with their pizza box as a plate. Nancy shuddered as she thought about them eating all of that food.

“This looks good.” Scooter said as Jimmy handed him the plate. Rupert woke up from his half nap and was rewarded with a piece of corn beef. Fitz changed the channel and started the DVD.

“Hey, I do not want you and Jeremy reenacting the entire trial scene.” Nancy said.

“Aw man, it’s my favorite scene.” Jeremy replied.

“I don’t understand how Bones didn’t get just as many, if not more women, than Kirk.” Fitz said.

“He did.” Jimmy said. “Kirk was the hit and run type; women wanted to marry McCoy.”

“He got Joan Collins in City on the Edge of Tomorrow.” Scooter said.

“She was hot.” Jeremy added with a nod.

“And on that illustrious note…” Lauren said. “Let’s watch the movie.”

Nancy smiled as Fitz, Jeremy, Jimmy, and Scooter said the opening sequence along with William Shatner. They were her boys and she loved them all. Lauren leaned her head on Nancy’s shoulder. Yeah, she loved her girl too.

***


End file.
